


Long Hours

by SmilesMcGee



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesMcGee/pseuds/SmilesMcGee
Summary: Long Hours and intense dedication to a craft mean it's no surprise that Rah deals with carpal tunnel from time to time (like always lmao lets be real). Luckily, he finds a good place to rest his weary arms (ft.Coypu)





	

**Author's Note:**

> coypu belongs to jacketyjackjack thank u for croc

Rah stared down at the scrap of paper on his desk. It was covered in what appeared to be the same letter, written over and over at odd angles on the page.  
It was barely mid-day, but the suns were bearing down with a fury typically reserved for a much later date in the cycle.

Rah dropped his quill onto the tabletop with a rather punctuated sigh, leaning back on his stool some, feet tucked under a small ledge to keep him from falling.

The scribbles on the scrap of paper looked so bad that anyone glancing at it would likely have mistaken it for one of Coypu’s practice sheets. Rah grimaced rather angrily at it while very deliberately trying to avoid thinking about the current volume of the accounts books that was firmly seated at the corner of his vision.

The ledger was beautiful and relatively immaculate. Occasionally things would be crossed out with an unnaturally straight line or written in a dark second color, but really that only added to the beauty of it. Rah’s handwriting was a thing of beauty, and his work reflected it.

Halfway down the most recent page, however, stood the current entry. It was noticeably different from the few before it, letters wobbling almost imperceptibly. It cut off partway across with the tail of the last letter a complete and unmistakable (albeit small) scribble.

Rah looked down at his upturned hands with a frown. The tremor wasn’t particularly bad, but it was unmistakable.

He clenched his fists tightly in a fruitless effort to somehow make them stop shaking, but the act only caused pain to spread and shoot down his wrists and forearms instead. He gave an irritated groan and in frustration reached over to slam the offending ledger shut with a large slam.

Across from his desk, on the bed, the lump of what could probably be mistaken for a mounded comforter in the dim light raised its head with a startled grunt. The head swiveled slowly, blinking bleary eyes at Rah, clearly foggy with sleep.

“What’re you doin’?”

Rah sighed and lowered his hands gingerly into his lap. “Perpetually nothing, it would seem.”

Coypu grunted slightly in acknowledgement, head bobbing a little. “Sleep?” An arm came up to pat the bed clumsily.

Rah gave a tiny laughing huff and shook his head. “May as well. I’m not going to get anything else done for a while, anyway.”

He rose from his perch, not bothering to look at his desk, let alone straighten it as he typically would. He slid off his slippers and doused the candle on the nightstand. Rah sat on the bed next to his boyfriend. It was a good thing the standard for beds and nests was so large in SedAhrkMen, or else the two likely wouldn’t have both fit on it with near the amount of ease.

Pulling his hair to one side and laying down next to Coypu, he raised his arms slightly to allow an arm to snake around his torso. The gesture was practically automatic and he was still heavily in denial about the amount of comfort it brought him.

He closed his eyes and heard the sound of sleepy lip smacking behind him. The arm around his waist tightened and rubbed up and down his torso absently. Finally fingers found their way to his hands which were resting under his chin. Coypu grabbed one hand and held it in his own.

There was a beat, Rah almost drifting off in the short second of quiet, before a head shot up to try and peer over Rah’s body.

“Y'alright?” Coypu was instantly alert, “Your hands! They’re shakin’!” He leaned on Rah’s shoulder slightly to make him flatten out on the bed, hand still gripping Rah’s tightly. “You sad? Cryin’?? Sick???” His brow furrowed and his other hand came to grip Rah’s other one.

Rah blinked up at him, surprised by the suddenly flurry of movement. Finally his brain caught up with everything. “I’m fine…”

Coypu frowned down at him, “Your hands don’t usually shake, an’ all…”

Rah laughed a little, causing the look on his boyfriend’s face to shift from worried to slightly confused (but still worried).

“They do sometimes. I use them too much, it’s what happens.” He wiggled the tips of his fingers at Coypu, who was still holding his hands firmly.

Coypu loosened his grip and laid back down slowly, eyes still fixed intently on Ray’s face, searching for signs of distress.

“S'it hurt at all?”

Rah grimaced a bit and shifted around until he was slightly more comfortable in the new position. “Mm. It can.”

Coypu gave a small grunt and released Rah’s hands entirely. “Sorry… Didn’t mean to squeeze.”

Rah shook his head and held up his arm in the semi-darkness. “It’s alright. That doesn’t really hurt much. Pressure can actually be fairly nice sometimes….”

He made sure Coypu could see and traced down the inside of his wrist slowly. “In here is where it hurts. I’ve aggravated the muscle, see.” He shook his head again, “I only understand vaguely. Doc Jan knows.”

Coypu grabbed the wrist gingerly and rubbed gently at the area with his thumb. “I get it. Is there anything much you can do? To make it stop hurtin’ an’ all.”

Rah sighed, “Well I usually go up and lay them on the bone at the well. Its smooth and cool, really its ideal for relief.” He pulled his wrist from Coypu’s grasp and rolled to face him. “But with this rather outrageous heat wave, I doubt it will ever actually cool. Perhaps at night, but certainly not before its time for the suns to rise again.”

Coypu laughed at that, and Rah couldn’t help but smile in response.

“Darlin’ you don’t need no bone,” he smacked his stomach gently, “You’ve got a cool, smooth surface right here!”

He smiled and flipped over, turning his back to Rah. He looked back over his shoulder expectantly.

Rah tried to quell his rising smile, but as always, he was torn between amused and generally endeared, and couldn’t really hide the small grin.

He scooted up to Coypu’s back, gingerly laying his fingertips on it for a moment in quiet consideration, and then hooking his left around around his stomach, and his right under Coypu’s neck. He closed his eyes and gave a small satisfied grunt. Pressing his forehead against the broad back he sighed contentedly.

Rah didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Coypu was grinning at him. “Thank you.” He nuzzled him gently, the extremely open affection rather uncharacteristic for Rah. It’s not that he wasn’t affectionate so much as there was typically more banter and playful teasing accompanying said affection.

“‘Course. Anytime.” Coypu placed a hand over the one pressed to his stomach, applying soft pressure to the wrist. “That’s alright, yeah?”

Rah nodded against his back, “S'perfect..” He was getting sleepy again and knew Coypu could tell. Taking in a deep breath, he squeezed the giant figure briefly. “Knew I kept you around for a reason…” he mumbled.

Coypu gave a small snort. He would have replied, but he too was beginning to fall into the sticky jaws of sleep. Instead he chose to absently rub Rah’s hand one more time.

Rah gave a small snicker as the pressure on his hand fell away and an extremely light snore began to rise from the far side of his companion.  
His smile fell and he yawned slightly. Sleep sounded… good…. He could fix the ledger later that night after a nap. Or maybe in the morning. Or maybe the next afternoon.. Heck, the way this felt he could see accidentally falling asleep for _days_.

He grinned against Coypu’s back one last time, eyes shutting and sleep encroaching. He _could_ sleep for days. But really, where was the fun in that?


End file.
